thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmely Impius
Emmely Impius is a tribute from District Twelve. She was reaped for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Emmely Impius Female Age: 17 Weapon: Katar, Daggers Appearance: Emmely is a tall girl with long black hair. She has red eyes and is known for her constant emotion chancing face. The one moment she smiles and the other moment she will be angry faced. Personality: Emmely, commonly refered to as the Unholy Trinity of District Twelve has a split personality. Her behaviors changes every moment of the day. She can be cheerful but also be sarcatic. There are three known personalities of her namely, cheerful and happy, sarcastic and human hating, and last she can be vicious and murderous. Emmely has a cheerful and happy personality. When she is in this personality she is really kind to everyone. She likes to joke around and laughs about evertything. There will be a smile on her face all day and she sees the beautiful parts of every person she meets. She cares for her family and friends. Emmely has another personality, namely the sarcastic and human hating one. She will really sarcastic. Whatever piece of information is given to her she will say that she already knows with a sigh. She is disgusted of the human race. How they threat each other, especially the Capitol with their Hunger Games. Emmely most rare personality, the vicious and murderous one. This occured during the night mostly which caused her parents to tie her up in her sleep. When she turns into this mode she becomes vicious and murderous. She fights with other people. She will even go as far as killing She can't remember most things that happend when she switchs back to a normal personality. The strange thing is that she never leaves evidence at the crime scene, making it impossible for the peacekeepers to find her. So basically no one knows that she is this evil. Backstory: On a relative cold day in the spring Emmely was born in the rich part of District Twelve. Both of her parents were blonde, almost white. Two years later, her father thought it was strange that Emmely was black haired and accused her mother of cheating. Her mother went into denial and fought with her father for hours. Hours went by and her mother finally admitted that she cheated on him with someone from the Seam. Emmely's father went mad and pushed Emmely's mother of the stairs while she was holding Emmely as a small child. Her mother fells on her neck, breaking it immediately. Emmely fell on her head, causing her brains to gain severe damage. Emmely survived the fall but her father, atleast her not real father, brought her to her real father. She could stay there. Her not real father decided that he wouldn't want contact with Emmely and refused to pay for her. Emmely is now growing up in the Seam. Into a poor family with her real father and stephmum and their children. In her early ages there was nothing known about her split personality. She lived her cheerful life although her real mother died. She visits her mother's grave often, laying new flowers on her grave. She had many friends during her childhood. She never got into problems because she didn't know much about the world around her. On her first reaping day her first personality switchs occured. Her once so calm and happy attitude changed. She was sarcastic and started hating on all people around her. Her closest friends knew that this wasn't how she is normally so they assumed that she has some kind of down fall. After a few days she changed back to her cheerful personality. She didn't noticed that she changed and had a black void in her brain because she didn't remember a thing of the past days. When she was fourteen years old, she switched personality again. She became vicious and murderous. Inside her house she went to the kitchen and retrieved a knife, a huge knife with sharp edges. She went back to her bedroom which she shared with her younger sister. Emmely put paper inside her little sisters mouth and she started cutting into the body of her sister who tried to scream but couldn't because of the paper in her mouth. Blood was flowing out of the wound and tears were rolling down the little girl's face. After hours of pure torture Emmely slit her sister's throat and moved her body to her parents' room. They woke up and saw what happend to their little girl. They went to wake up their other children to tell them what happend but they found Emmely in her room, covered in blood and still holding the knife of which blood was dripping off. Emmely's steph mother became crazy, not knowing how to handle this all and became depressed. Her father took the necessary steps and tied Emmely down to her bed untill she could be calm again. Her father made a connection between her constant personalities switches and the fall on her head when she was a child. He assumed she has a split personality. One night Emmely broke out of her chains and sneaked out of her house. She went on murder spree through the Seam, killing most of the children she encountered. The following day was reaping day. Emmely appeared at the Square with her clothes and face coverd in blood. The escort reaped her and Emmely went into the Hunger Games with nothing but blood on her clothes and face. Strengths: Emmely is strong, she has muscle. When she switches into her vicious and murderous personality she has no problem with being in the Hunger Games as she knows that she needs to kill. Weaknesses: When Emmely is switching her personality, she will forgot everything she didn't experience in that personality. When she remembers the face of an old school friend in one of the personalities, she won't remember them in the other. She might turn on her own friends. Interview angle: Mysterious Bloodbath strategy: She will join the bloodbath and start to kill. She will grab some supplies when she makes her way out of the bloodbath. Category:Wesolini Category:District 12 Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes